Miley's Wish for Loliver
by KaylaxKylie
Summary: Lilly and Oliver have been going out for a long time. Miley wishes that they could just be over each other because they are getting very annoying to her. But when her wish comes true, is it really what she wished for?
1. The Beginning of the End

**Miley's Wish for Loliver**

Lilly and Oliver have been going out for a long time. Miley wishes that they could just be over each other because they are getting very annoying to her. But when her wish comes true, is it really what she wished for?

Chapter 1

-Miley's POV-

"Nobody's perfect… G'Night Everybody!" I finished as I (in disguise as Hannah Montana) ran off the stage at my concert.

My 2 best friends, Lilly and Oliver, greeted me as she came back stage. They were holding hands, as usual. Lilly and Oliver had been going out for three months now and were ALWAYS together, I'm really getting sick of it. I wish they would just break up already and be through with all this lover-dovey stuff. I likes the old days better, when we were all just friends, nothing more, nothing less…

"Your concert was ah-mazing!" Lilly, or Lola exclaimed letting go of Oliver's hand and giving me a hug.

"Yeah, it was," Oliver agreed with Lola

I wondered if Oliver really meant that, or if he was just saying that because Lilly was his girlfriend. _Oh well_. I thought to myself. "Come on guys, the limo is waiting" I grabbed each of them on a side of me so that they couldn't hold hands or anything and dragged them out to the limo.

The next Day

I dialed Lilly's number into the phone. I was so bored and wanted to go to the mall.

"Hello?" someone said on the other line

"Lilly? Is that you?" I wondered aloud

"No, this is her mother. This is Miley, right?"

"Oh, yeah! Hi Ms. Truscott. I didn't realize it was you on the phone. Sorry about that. Is Lilly there?" I asked

"Well, she's a little down, Oliver and her just broke up. She said they had some big fight over the phone. Maybe you should come over and talk to her."

I gasped. How could they have broken up? I feel so bad for Lilly. Wait a minute, this is what I wanted. Now we can all go back to being friends, like the way things used to be! "

I'll be right over Ms. Truscott!" I can't wait to tell Lilly that we can all just go back to being friends!


	2. Shock

* * *

Chapter 2

-Lilly's POV-

"Lilly honey! Miley just called, I told her to come over. She should be here in a few minutes," Ms. Truscott called to me

I didn't know what to think. I was too depressed to think. I shoved my head into my pillow and closed my eyes. Before I knew it Miley was on my side.

"Lil's" she said to me

I didn't respond

"Lil's!" she repeated

"Lilly!" She screamed

I finally flipped over on my bed. "What?" I said grumpily

**-Miley's POV-**

I guess she isn't as psyched about this as I am. Maybe I should act like this is a horrible tragedy.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I questioned

"I don't really know. I called him to say goodnight and somehow we got into this huge fight and then broke up. I don't know what to do!" Lilly started to cry

I hugged her. "Just forget about it. At least now we can get back to the good old times. Us 3, friends and just friends." I smiled

"What!" Lilly screeched pulling out of my hug and sitting up. "I can't stand that boy! How can you expect me to be friends with him?"

"Um, I guess not considering that reaction," I said.

"I just don't know what to do!" Lilly cried more

"It's ok, everything is gonna be ok" I said

* * *

**The Next Day**

The phone rang in my room.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I got up and picked up the phone

"Hello?" I said

"Miley! I"m sure that Lilly told you that this whole break-up thing was my fault and that I am such a horrible person and never to talk to me again, but you can't beleive that! You have to hear my side of the story too before you start to ignpore me all together!"

"Huh? Oliver? What are you talking about?" I questioned

"What did Lilly say about the break-up?" he panted

"She just said that you guys were on the phone then you got into some big fight and now she doesnt know what to do and she can't stand you." I blurted out

"Well are you mad at me?" Oliver asked quietly

"I dont really know," I responded

**-Oliver's POV-**

Good, there is still time to fix things

"Well you need to give me a chance. This whole fight was Lilly's fault and I don't want to lose you over her mistake!" I quickly replied. "You shouldn't be friends with Lilly, you should be friends with me!"

"What?" Miley gasped

"You can even be my girlfriend if you want!" I blurted out without thinking

_Uh oh, _I thought to myself. I knew this wouldnt be good

"WHAT?" Miley gasped again even louder.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. please forgive me!" I begged

"You told me not to be friends with Lilly, then asked me to be your girlfriend! How long have you liked me? Did you like me while you ewre dating Lilly? You will not get away with doing that to my best friend by begging for my forgiveness! It's going to take a lot more than that for me to even consider forgiving you!" Miley screamed

"Miley! I am so sorry! What can I do to make it up to you?" I apologized, but the line had went dead.


	3. Not Again

Miley's P.O.V

I folded my arms in a huff and fell back onto my bed. I swam through my sheets nervously. I was still not so sure about the whole Lilly and Oliver thing. I mean Oliver asked _me_ out and if I ever was to say yes Lilly would hate me forever. I shut my eyes and saw a blurry picture of Lilly and Oliver kissing. I sat straight up and tried to shake the thought away. I picked up the phone and dialed Oliver's number.

"Hello?" Oliver's voice flatly asked.

"Um hey, it's me, Miley" I said nervously. I twirled a piece of my hair and chewed it. A gross habit of mine that I always say I will brake.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked flatly and he sounded sad and lonely. I could picture him on his bed frowning. It made my head pound.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for going all nuts on you before and I going to still be friends with both of you and maybe you guys can work things out, but you guys are my friends and always stay that way" I clearly stated.

"Hold on some is on the other line" Oliver said and I heard a click. I shut my eyes and waited. But for some reason I couldn't help but wonder who was on the other line. I think I was going to enjoy being the middle of Lilly and Oliver. It did sound a bit bratty, but whatever.

Oliver's voice came back on. "Oh my gosh Miley! Guess what?" Oliver asked excited. His voice was now perky and happy and it sounded like he won a million bucks, which I knew he didn't.

"Lilly and I are back together! She just called and said sorry and stuff! I'm so happy and tonight we are going to La Pizza!" Oliver perked happily. I frowned and gasped a bit. This couldn't be happening. I never wanted them together, because I felt left out.

"Great. Fabulous. I'm so happy for you two" I lied. I rolled my eyes. Once again my wish failed. I would have to get them broken up, but how? Who is the master at that? Rico? Nah, he is such a big mouth. Jackson? What am I thinking?!

"Thanks Miles, Now I got to go shower for tonight! Later!" Oliver said and then hung up. I clicked "end" and threw the cordless phone on my bed. I smirked at the wall. They were going to some fancy pizza place, usually on Saturday nights Lilly and I went shopping and Oliver would follow. I could always go to a Hollywood party. Nah, I would just have to think.


End file.
